


New Spider in the Hotel?

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Hyacinth (fem!Harry) fled from her so-called family when she was young and ended up being found by an assassin. Who upon seeing the skills she showed on the streets, despite not being there long, and feeling the power of her magic decided to take her as his student. Thus, the Black widow assassin was born, a killer who had a spider like way of killing with wire webs and poison. An assassin who was never caught, never seen and never missing a single target. But what happens after being hired to kill Voldemort and his followers Hyacinth ends up being killed herself? By a spell shot in her back by those that had hired her, and she ends up waking up in hell? How will life turn out for her? Will she find the family she has been secretly been longing for? Or will she continue on with the life she had been living before she ended up in hell in the first place? Why not both?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Summary- Hyacinth (fem!Harry) fled from her so-called family when she was young and ended up being found by an assassin. Who upon seeing the skills she showed on the streets, despite not being there long, and feeling the power of her magic decided to take her as his student. Thus, the Black widow assassin was born, a killer who had a spider like way of killing with wire webs and poison. An assassin who was never caught, never seen and never missing a single target. But what happens after being hired to kill Voldemort and his followers Hyacinth ends up being killed herself? By a spell shot in her back by those that had hired her, and she ends up waking up in hell? How will life turn out for her? Will she find the family she has been secretly been longing for? Or will she continue on with the life she had been living before she ended up in hell in the first place? Why not both? This is a Harry Potter/ Hazbin hotel crossover

A.N- That was inspired by chu1luc and her stories on Wattpad. Both the Hazbin hotel and the twisted wonderland stories.

** Chapter one- background and waking up in hell **

If Hyacinth was being completely honestly with herself, which was something she constantly tried to be. She'd admit that she really wasn't too surprised she ended up in hell in the first place. Not with the job she had, not with the life she lived and certainly not with how her luck was like.

Yes, she'd also admit it took some time to get more used to it, especially the new body that came with her relocation into hell. Not to mention the fact that this place was really hell in first place; as it truly wasn't what she expected when she pictured hell.

But once she did this, and once she used her wires, that she was quite happy seemed to come with her into hell with her, to tear apart the others who started approaching her when she first landed. With what Hyacinth could clearly tell was ill intentions in their eyes as they did so, so she didn't hesitate in her actions either.

After doing this Hyacinth made her way to an abandoned nearby building. Which after checking to make sure there was no on else in it, or nearby for that matter, she checked herself over. Taking the new form in and the fact that not only had her wires followed her into this new afterlife, she guessed it could be called, but so did everything else she had on her when she died. Something she was immensely grateful for as it did make things just that much simpler.

Though after she did this, Hyacinth then began to think about just how she ended up in the situation she was now in. Starting first with the main reason why Hyacinth felt she was in hell to begin with, or to be more precises, the job she had that led her to both dying and ending up as some sort of spider demon in hell.

** Memory **

_A six-year-old Hyacinth was covered in bruises, her eyes were as hard as the stones they resembled, and the remains of what she swore would be the last tears her so-called family would ever get from her drying on her face. As she stealthy began to gather everything she felt she would need before she got the hell out of here._

_She had no idea what her uncle had planned for her, as he had told her it would make sure she knew her place once he got up in the morning. But she did know she did not like the gleam in his piggy eyes and there was no way she was going to go along with ever what he had planned._

_It was bad enough that both her aunt and her uncle usually went out of their way to punish her for whatever little thing that went wrong, and she usually had multiple bruises because of this. But she wasn't going to lay down and take it anymore, not ever again if she could help it; she was done being anyone punching bag._

_Even if that meant having run away from the only home she may have ever known and trying her luck in surviving on the streets. In all honestly, she was fairly sure it couldn't be that much worse than what she was going through now._

_In fact, if she was lucky enough it might even be better. Not to mention on the streets she wouldn't have to constantly hold herself back like she did with her schoolwork, and natural intelligence now. Nor would she have to continue to act like the submissive little fool her family demand she behaved as._

_So, with that in mind Hyacinth continued to gather everything she could get her hands on that she felt she may need in the future. Place it all onto into the backpack she had stolen from her cousin; as it was much larger and sturdier than the one she owned._

_Though she did notice that, oddly enough, even though she had already packed a lot into said bag it didn't seem to be getting that much heavier. Nor did it look to be getting that much fuller either. But then again considering how badly she wanted to fit everything in the bag and not have it weigh down too much at the same time she wasn't going to question what was going on._

_So, all she did was shove some more food, some more clothes and all the jewelry and money that was downstairs into her bag before quicky dashing to the door and out of it as fast as her little feet could carry her. Using the cover of the darkness, and the lack of lights on the streets because of the recent outage, to hide her escape; and mad dash to what she hoped was her freedom._

**Memory end**

Hyacinth was briefly torn from her memory as she heard a nearby scream. Hearing this and getting the feeling that it was a familiar sound in hell only raised a questioning eyebrow. Before after hearing a bit more, debating going out and beating the hell out of the person who interrupted her thoughts. Especially as they were screaming about something as stupid as someone bumping into them before decided it wasn't worth her time and went back to her former memory. After all it wasn't like the person screaming would be screaming for another reason soon or later if the growl she heard from some of the others in the area meant anything.

**Memory begins again.**

_Hyacinth had been on the streets for a couple of weeks now and honestly things hadn't gone as bad as she feared they would have. Sure, they weren't as good as she had hoped and yes, she did have to fight a couple of times._

_But so far, she had been able to either out run or outwit any of those that were after her; even if it was only by luck some of the time. Or the fact she had memorized the area around her in such a degree that she knew where to go to best escape from anyone who may be after her._

_However right now, Hyacinth got the feeling her luck had run out as she was blocked into what she knew was a dead-end and there was an older group that she knew was part of a gang about to corner her. Apparently, she was in their turf and they wanted her to pay for that. How Hyacinth wasn't sure, and she was positive she wouldn't like it, so she was ready to try and fight he way out of it; if that was possible._

_Perhaps even be able to call on the strange energy she had been able to find out about lately. The one that had saved her several times already, and energy Hyacinth was hesitantly calling her wish energy because what in was able to do. Or at least that was what Hyacinth was going to try and do and hope for the best while she did that._

_But before she could do this, there was a thump behind the gang of boys, that had been closing in on her. And before she could even blink all six of gang members, that had been threatening her just moments before, fell to the ground unmoving. She wasn't even sure they were breathing for that matter._

_Seeing this, Hyacinth turned wide eyes to the man that looked to be the cause of what had just happened and at the same time just so happened to be blocking the only exit; just like the teens before him had been doing._

_With the first thought she had of him as she saw him being the fact, he wasn't someone she would notice in a crowd. As he just seemed to blend into the area around him. That and the fact she wished she could do that too, as it would so help with all the pick pocketing, she had to do lately. Some of which had gotten her in the situation she had just been in for that matter. So being so unnoticeable would be great right about now; more so then ever as Hyacinth was sure she didn't want that man in question to notice her. Not at all._

_Something about what she was thinking must have shown on her face as the man in question gave a low laugh before he began to speak; moving a bit closer to Hyacinth as he did so. Eyes laser focusing on her as something in his voice compelling Hyacinth to both listen to him and not try to run as he did so._

_"I've been watching you and am impressed with everything that you have done so far. You have the skills, the drive and the intelligence I've been looking for in a student of mine. " Hyacinth hearing this instantly became suspicious._

_How long had he been watching her? Did that mean he had been following her as well and if so for how long? Not to mention just what did he want Hyacinth to be a student of? This last question was the one Hyacinth decided to voice._

_"What would you be teaching me?" This got the young girl in question a very dark smile before she got an answer that left her slightly pale._

_"Why to be an assassin of course." Hyacinth hearing this, and strongly getting the feeling she wasn't really being given a choice in the matter as she doubted the man in front of her would accept a negative response. Rather he would simply kill her if she even tried to refuse or attempted to tun for that matter._

_Knowing this Hyacinth took this only choice that was available to her, besides a quick death that is. And instead, simply took the man's hand before she let herself be led away by him wondering what the future as an assassin would hold for her. And if it would be as bad as she feared it would. While at the same time wondering why her wishing energy had woken up and helped her like it had so many times before._

** End memory **

After she had grabbed that man's hand all those years ago, however reluctant it may have been at first, you could say the rest was history. She had become the man's student, and in doing so had become one of the best assassins in the world. Known only as the Black widow, or in some cases the Widow maker, for the sheer amount of people she had managed to kill.

Which was most likely the reason she had ended up in hell in the first place, though not the reason she was now dead at least not completely. No that was a web of a different design, as that had happened shortly after she had turned eighteen.

Twelve years after she had started her pathway in assassination and a good four years after her teacher had released her onto the world and let her make a name for herself. Something he had done after Hyacinth had managed to defeat him in a fight after having to track him down like he had been one of her targets; a final test of sorts.

One where he had pulled all the stops in, and in one Hyacinth managed to prove she had truly learned everything she could from him and not only that but had also surpassed him. It seemed to be a very bittersweet test for the man Hyacinth not only called her teacher but eventually her father as well. Not that that seemed to matter anymore.

No what matter was that her latest, or perhaps her last, mission back on earth had ended up with her death by the time it was all over and done with. Perhaps she shouldn't have let her guard down once the mission had been completed, given what she had known. But in all honestly, she had done the whole mission in the first place because she had been bored and the mission had looked like it would be rather interesting. That it would give her the challenge she had been craving.

She just hadn't expected that the person who had hired her would have been so cowardly or underhanded to all but stab her in the back once she had completed the mission, she they had hired her for. Then again given it had been the Headmaster of Hogwarts, this oh so great Albus Dumbledore; who probably wrote everything off in his past lover's greater good crap.

Who had really only hired her after he had failed, to get her control over her and get her into what she knew as a third-rate magical school; multiple times at that. Something that had rather irritated Hyacinth as she really didn't need to go to any school to learn to control her magic.

As she had long since surpassed all the magical lessons the school in question had offered. Having done so years before the Headmaster had even found her; under the strict rather demanding eyes of her teacher. Who as Hyacinth found out also had magic and had been the main reason why her magic, or as she called it back then her wish energy, had popped up; as he had placed wards against it up before he had even approached her.

Not to mention she had heard about some of the things that happened in Hogwarts, and Hyacinth knew that if she did somehow end up being forced to go there, there would have been a lot of death soon after.

Deaths she wouldn't have gotten paid for, so it would have all been a waste of effort; something that she felt wasn't worth her time. So usually, she tried to avoid the old man in question as he usually left her with a headache she really didn't want to deal with; not to mention the smell of so much lemon usually made her feel rather ill.

Still, in the end, she had taken the job of taking care of Voldemort and his death eaters. Mainly because it was supposed to have been a challenge for her, and at the same time something she felt would have entertained her for a while as well.

Not to mention, she knew that Voldemort was just insane, as well as bad for business in the long run, so it was better for her to deal with him sooner than later. As she got the feeling once the so-called dark lord had gotten word of what she did. And who she truly was for that matter he wouldn't leave her alone.

So yes, she had spent the last several months dealing with both the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Which at first had been rather entreating, like she had hoped it would have been, as she had used Voldemort's Taboo against him.

By call his name similar to the Bloody Mary game before using her web of wires to tear apart all the deatheter that had appeared to 'capture' her. It had worked for a while, and Hyacinth was sure she had dealt with a good chunk of his deatheates, but the dark lord had eventual caught on and the trick did work much longer after that; pity.

Not that, that stopped Hyacinth as she just moved on the next part of her plan. Or really just another tactic she regularly used during her jobs. As she used the beauty she had worked hard to gain, what with having the a near perfect hourglass figure, long blood red hair and looks that all but screamed seduction, to gain entrance in to the more influenceable deatheaters house.

Not that she let any of them even touch her, like they had obviously hoped when they granted her entrance. Instead, she had simply released a scentless, but fast acting, sleeping agent into the air; knocking them all out before they realized just what was happening.

Then in the name of hitting more than one deatheater at once, she didn't kill the deatheater she had just tricked. Instead, she slipped her own homemade poison concoction into the food and nearly everything else in the house before slipping out.

All without the deatheaters in question realizing what she had done or for that matter even remembering her or what she looked like. Instead, they were left thinking they had gotten so drunk they hadn't even managed to make it to their own bed before they had passed out.

Something that, like Hyacinth knew they would, they all keep quiet about. Before, in an attempt to safe face, if only to themselves, they then proceeded to invite other deatheaters to their home to further discuss the plans they had. Again, just like Hyacinth had planned for them to do so. Leaving multiple deatheaters all getting poisoned by the concoction she had left behind in those houses.

This dealt another harsh blow to all the forces Voldemort had, and left those the remind extremely wary about even going out of there house. Or even for that matter admitting to themselves that they were deatheates that worked for Voldemort. Even Voldemort's threats didn't seem to work as they all seemed to fear Hyacinth, or as they knew her the black widow, more than they did the Dark Lord himself.

After she had done this, Hyacinth felt that it was time to strike what she knew was her main target. Starting with the soul pieces she had found out he had made. Much to her disgust as those things were an abomination even to assassins.

In fact, it was believing by those that had taught her magic in the first place that made Horcruxes were forever erasing their very souls from existence and dooming themselves for neither heaven nor hell but just nothingness; something that utterly terrified Hyacinth to the very core of her being when she even thought of that.

When it came to the part of actually looking for these soul pieces though, with some help from the Goblins, whom Hyacinth was on good terms with as they liked how ruthless she was, Hyacinth was able to find out just where they were. Only to find herself a bit disappointed with how predictable the dark lord was becoming, and how easy she was able to read him. Not to mention how easy it was to get them all; even if she did have to sneak in Hogwarts to get two of them.

In fact, the man in question was so easy to read that, after she had destroyed the last of his horcruxes, haven already long since gotten the one that had been in her scar removed years ago when she found it blocking off part of her magic. Back when she had been younger and had first started training her magic. Hyacinth knew just where Voldemort was going to attack. And there for knew just where she was going to have his death happen. Hogwarts, something about it just screamed ironic and poetic justice in Hyacinth's mind.

Hyacinth had been able to correctly predict how the dark lord reacted to the destroyed horcruxes she had sent him, all of which had been destroyed, or in his snake's case killed, by the Basilisk venom she kept on her. As in an utter rage Voldemort had decided to attack Hogwarts, falsely believing that was where she was staying.

Knowing this and feeling rather happy about all the pieces fall into place like she had wanted, Hyacinth had meet up with him there. Though unlike him, who seemed to completely depend on his magic to attack her, Hyacinth wasn't so depending on purely magical attacks.

As she all but danced around him, and the curse he was throwing at her. Eyes shining with mirth showing the mad man that she was clearly laughing her head off at him in the inside. Making him all the angrier, and unrational, as he began throwing any spell, he could think of, at her.

Still not managing to even clip her as Hyacinth moved in closer and closer to the insane snake like man. Before she managed to get right in front of him and then before Voldemort could react to what she was doing Hyacinth used one of her more powerful and sure kill attacks on him.

The widow bite, where she literally bit him on the neck, with the hallow fangs she had gotten after mastering her Animagus form and injected him with a deadly poison. One that was made up of every singe poison she had ever ingested or injected inside herself. Which considering the fact that she had undergone a very sever poison training for several years was numerous different types of poisons.

Sure enough, as soon as she did this, Hyacinth was treated to the sight of Voldemort collapsing clutching his neck. Before quite literally dissolving into nothing but a puddle of liquid she really didn't want to think too hard about what was in it.

A puddle that was giving off the feeling that Voldemort was completely and utterly being destroyed that he was gone for good completely; just utterly erased from existence. Hyacinth as she felt this and was trying to get ride of the sheer terror she felt from said feeling didn't react into time avoid the attack from behind her.

An attack she knew was the killing curse as she was covered in familiar very much loathed green glow. A glow that had already stolen so much from her already and now had stolen her life as well.

At the same time Hyacinth felt, now that she thought about it, she should have guessed something similar to that would have happened. Not only the fact that Voldemort was gone for good and the reaction she had to it. As she had already had a good idea that he wouldn't be going to hell his very soul had literally been destroyed. But the fact she had been attacked, and killed, from an attack from behind her when she was unable to defend herself. Something she felt came from a certain headmaster.

After all the power hunger old goat really didn't like things out of his control and he did constantly give her those disappointed looks while speaking out about her being 'dark.' And how she shouldn't kill others and constantly harping on her about how disappointed her parents would be in her for not listening to him; and other such bullshit.

Well, he'd see just how dark she was when her back up insurance plan kicked in. One she had set up for situation just like what happens. Though she had hoped she would have actually lived in said situation, with a barley miss or something like that. Can't have everything you want, then can you?

But still, let's see how quickly he and all his so-called alleys would find out just why you don't double cross the Black widow or any of those that ran in the same circles she did. It would be a long and drawn-out lesson where Hyacinth was sure they would be begging to be die long before it was all over; something she was rather looking forward to as she knew her own allies wouldn't be granting that request.

As none of Assassins she worked with, or really around, liked clients that did things like what the Headmaster did. It was bad for business, and they all tending to make examples of people like that. Examples no one forgets, no matter how much they may want to. Especially as certain potions would be used to make sure the example lived long enough that the message really sunk in; which could sometime take years.

Hell, her teach had told her about a client he had personally dealt with after the man in question tried to kill him to get out of paying him and how he had been named a living nightmare after what he had done to the man in question. Not to mention the fact he had been able to make the punishment last over ten years before the man in question had been able to finally die. Hopeful her teacher would do something similar to the headmaster.

Shaking her head out of these thoughts and sighing silently to herself Hyacinth realized that what she was doing right now really wasn't doing her any good. And it would be better if she spent her time on not only training the new form her body had taken, but also find out more information about Hell as a whole.

As Hyacinth had long since learned just how important information could be. Or how a single mistake, be it with information or with your own body, could very easily lead to your death. If she needed a reminder of that all she had to look at was what had just happened to her.


	2. chapter 2

Summary- Hyacinth (fem!Harry) fled from her so-called family when she was young and ended up being found by an assassin. Who upon seeing the skills she showed on the streets, despite not being there long, and feeling the power of her magic decided to take her as his student. Thus, the Black widow assassin was born, a killer who had a spider like way of killing with wire webs and poison. An assassin who was never caught, never seen and never missing a single target. But what happens after being hired to kill Voldemort and his followers Hyacinth ends up being killed herself? By a spell shot in her back by those that had hired her, and she ends up waking up in hell? How will life turn out for her? Will she find the family she has been secretly been longing for? Or will she continue on with the life she had been living before she ended up in hell in the first place? Why not both? This is a Harry Potter/ Hazbin hotel crossover

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Hazbin hotel, nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

A.N- That was inspired by chu1luc and her stories on Wattpad. Both the Hazbin hotel and the twisted wonderland stories.

** Chapter two **

It had been several months since Hyacinth had first landed in Hell, and a lot of things had happened during that time. Both in her retraining, her search for information on hell, as well as her doing a more thorough check over of herself. To see if everything she had on her when she had died really had all followed her to hell; like she had believed it had. 

With the person check being one of the first things she did after she had gotten out of memory lane. As it was the easiest and quickest one to get done. Not to mention it was something that if it was as she believed would make everything, she was planning on doing just that much smoother. Or that is what she had been thinking when she had gone through the check in the first place.

What with the fact that if everything she had been wearing had followed her to hell, it would be easier to do both the train she had planned as well as get information she wanted. More so then ever considering just what she had on her when she had died. 

Seeing as an Assassin, a magical at that, she had always carried a lot on her at all times; in a prepare for the worst kind of way. And considering just how many helpful things that the magical world had, and how easy it was to get most of it to boot, made it so Hyacinth really had everything she could ever need. Or if not, that had a way to get it if she didn’t have in on her exactly.

What she had found out when she decided to do a more through search of herself, was that yes, like she had originally believed when she found out she still had her wires and other weapons, everything she had been wearing had indeed followed her into hell.

This meant her clothing was still made of Acromantula silk, which was about as protective as dragon leather, but much more maneuverable and able to hold more protection spells on it. Which considering the job she had before made it a blessing and something she made sure she had nearly all her clothes made of. Something she was easily able to do, unlike many other, considering the fact she had easy access to Acromantula along with a good source of money too boot.

Best yet, on top of her clothes still being what she wanted, she also still had the bottomless bag that carried everything she owned and used to her job was on her as well. Which meant that Hyacinth was certainly more than prepared for whatever she had planned after waking up in hell.

As she had her fully stocked magical tent, her potions and potion making supplies, her books both magical as well as mundane, her poisons as well as the antidotes that went with said poisons.

And more importantly she had her gold, the map her father had made back when he had been in school. Which she had been able to adapt to show whatever location she was in, and more importantly enough her Invisible cloak. 

The last two she had been able to get when she had been fifteen and had gone to the goblins to recall everything that had been out of her family vaults into them. To the anger and surprise of several different people who suddenly found themselves missing things they thought of as their own.

With a certain headmaster being the head of all of them considering the fact several book, a good amount of gold as well as the cloak Hyacinth now had had disappeared from him. Hyacinth wouldn’t put it past the old goat to be searching her body for the things in questions; not that it’d ever be able to find it considering it was now down here with her.

And even if it hadn’t, Hyacinth had been spiteful enough to ensure he wouldn’t have been able to get them again from her anyway. But in the end that didn’t matter as yes, Hyacinth had everything she felt she would need to put the plans she had into action.

Best yet, all of this was completely hidden in a small bottomless bag that looked like it couldn’t carry more than a handful of coins at most; most likely not even that. All and all the bag in question didn’t look nearly as valuable as it was and would be completely overlooked by anyone. And that was without the many different spells that had, and were still, on it to ensure that only Hyacinth herself could see the bag in question; let alone remove anything from it.

Speaking of her magic that was something that after she had checked through her bag she had taken to training as well. To see if, like her new body, it had changed as well. Luckily when it came to her magic that hadn’t changed and she had all the skills and control she had before. So, the training in that regards was more of a run thought than anything else. Though she did practice her wandless casting from all her arms and found it rather interesting that she could now do more the two spells at once if she wanted to; though it did cost a lot of concentration and magic to do so.

At the same time, while her magic wasn’t any different, the same certainly couldn’t and yet could be said for her new body. Could because she did still have the skill her old body had before; that hadn’t changed.

But couldn’t at the same time, because her body was different, in ways she had never had happen before even with the help of Polyjuice potion. Which meant that she did have to learn how to work with it and work out just what else had changed about it, besides the more physical appearance. Because something deep in Hyacinth told her it was more than just a mere appearance like change that her body had undergone.

But in the end, and due to the strict no-none-sense training she had forced herself to go through. One that had been based off the training she had done nearly all her life as an assassin, plus some, Hyacinth had been able to find out quite a bit about her new body. And in doing so had pushed the training and her body to its utmost limits; all to find the thresholds said body could take.

What she had been able to find out because of this was, first her new form was a black widow spider demon. With the red hourglass mark that appeared on both her stomach as well as the clothing she was wearing letting her know that much.

Well, that and the fact she now had six arms also helped point out that fact. Though luckily, she could call back one pair of those arms and use them only when she needed to; most likely in a surprise attack of sorts.

This wasn’t the only thing Hyacinth had been able to find out about her new form, it was just the first and most obvious thing she had been able to figure out. She had also found out that with her becoming a black widow demon she didn’t have to channel her magic into her mouth the use her old widow bite attack, like she had before, she could do it simply by willing it now.

As she now had a very sharp set of retractable fangs permanently in her mouth, a set of very venomous fangs at that. Something she was rather eager to test out, if only to see just how powerful the venom in question was on a demonic being.

As she had already found out that the poison in question was the same one, she had been using when she was human; and it had been known to literally kill in less than a second on even the strongest human. At least it did once it was injected in them.

Not to mention now she wasn’t limited to being able to do the attack in question once a day, like she had been before. As now, with her more demonic form, she seemed able to do it several times a day if she wished to. Though she did find out it was safer if she didn’t use it more than four times a day, as after that she started to burn her own mouth with her poison if she did it. Not to mention she started to run low on the venom in her body after so many bites. Which usually made her very hunger, and prone to lashing out in a lot more bloodthirsty fashion if it did happen.

Those weren’t the only things Hyacinth had been able to find out as she had also been able to find out that when it came to her reflexes, her natural body strength and speed, they had all been boosted more than they had ever been when she was human. Though given the difference between a human body and a spider body Hyacinth could see why this had happened. Still, it had shot the sheer control Hyacinth had over her old body to hell and back.

And no, she hadn’t been trying to be ironic with that thought. Just cursing the fact, it had been yet another things she had needed to get back under her control. As her wires, and main form of attack, needed precision to work the best; though the extra strength and speed did end up adding a major boost to said wires.

So, after she had gotten her control back, she had been delighted about the boost in question. Especially when the sheer speed she could run at made her feel like she was flying when she really got into it.

On a plus due to her training Hyacinth had been able to find out having multiple arms really helped with her wires and webs she liked making in her attacks; as the multiple arms made it so she could form more complex webs faster than ever.

Something that was only helped further with the strength and speed each arm now held. Or at least it did once Hyacinth had been able to get used to the multiple arms in question. Something that that had taken four of the seven months of training she had been doing.

But by the end of it all, Hyacinth felt she had gotten her new body to and past the level she had been at when she had first died. Which was something she was grateful for as now she didn’t feel nearly as vulnerable as she had been when she had first arrived.

When because of the changes her body had undergone, Hyacinth had actually found herself stumbling a bit. Something that rather horrified her as Hyacinth hadn’t been that clumsy since she had first begun her training at the age of six. To suddenly feel like that again was like well a rug had been pulled out from underneath her.

Lastly what she had been able to figure out about hell itself was quite a bit. With one of the very first things she had learned through a good amount of eavesdropping and a bit of research was that Hell suffers from a rather sever problem of overpopulation. Because of this, Heaven had decided to solve that problem by routinely exterminating demons yearly.

Something which apparently had happened just shortly before she had arrived in Hell in the first place. And that the giant clock like thing she had seen was a countdown system until the next one.

Not only that but apparently, the heavenly weapons these exterminators used were one of the few things that could kill a demon permanently. Making Hyacinth curious if she could get her hands on some, and if it was possible to make her old wires out of a heavenly weapon. Something, she knew she would have to find more about later. And perhaps know if she could get her hands on some of the heavenly weapons that were left behind after each extermination.

The next thing Hyacinth had been able to find out about Hell was the fact it did have a sort of hierarchy, as there was a king, a queen and a princess. Even if it was reinforced through fear instead of respect or loyalty in most cases. But this was hell, full of sinners so yeah fear would have to be what was used to enforce the right to rule. Though at the same time Hyacinth hadn't been able to find too much information about the king, queen or princess, as most of the demons around her seemed incredibly weary about speaking about them; at least in regard to the king and queen they had been.

But on the flip side they did seem to be more willing to talk, or perhaps bitch, about another class of demons that were apparently above them yet obviously below the previous mention king and his family.

The Overlords of hell, which were apparently above all the normal sinner demons and placed from what Hyacinth could figure out about fifth in terms of power in their ranking of Hells Hierarchy. 

These Overlords are considered to be so powerful that the rule over certain parts of Hell. Which if what Hyacinth heard correctly was more based on their power level as certain overlords had much larger section of hell under their control then others; basically more power more control.

Not to mention these Overlords seemed to have rather infamous reputation. At least in regards to what they do or had how the ruled their parts of hell. She had also found out that it seemed that not all of these overlords seemed to get along with each other. Though for the most part they did either get along to a degree or were just completely indifferent to one another.

With a combination of eavesdropping, threats, as well as some sweet talking that led nowhere but into her webs Hyacinth was able to find out the name of some of these Overlord. So, she knew who to avoid until she could get a bit more control and power under her.

She hadn’t been able to find all of them but had been able to find the names of some of the more powerful known ones; ones that hadn’t changed in a while. Unlike several others that might be knowns.

These where apparently the VVV overlords which where Vox, Valentino, and Velvet, all of whom if Hyacinth had learned right was one group that seemed to have control over basically the sex industry in hell; or at least had their claws in all of it.

Then there were two others who Hyacinth couldn't find much information on. The first Rosie because she seemed rather unknown to the other demons she had been question and the last Alastor or rather the Radio demon was another she couldn’t get any information on. Mainly because everyone was too terrified of him to speak of him; more so than they were scared of her and the threats she had over them at any rate. So that was the only information Hyacinth had really been able to get on these overlords or the hierocracy of hell of that matter.

Speaking of overlords, in the last week after she had finished her training and had been working on getting more information on Hell, Hyacinth had found herself being attack by someone. A demon who had screamed at her about her not knowing her place and becoming his bitch.

Something Hyacinth hadn’t taken to well with, as one she had been attempting to be unnoticed at the time and there for had been coved in a heavy hooded cloak to hid who she was; as well as what she looked like. Then secondly, not to mention more importantly, she didn’t belong to anyone let alone someone who called her a bitch of all things. She was widow, not some mere dog.

So, she had attacked the demon in question, which was what she thought may have been a male bill goat demon or something similar, right back. Not hesitation in doing so or showing any fear either despite the fact the other demons around her had taken off running when she had first been attack.

In the end she had ended up defeating the demon in question; rather easily at that. As she had managed to get him wrapped in her wires and really not wanted to put her lips or fangs anywhere near the filthy fouls smelling demon in question, Hyacinth instead jerked her fingers.

Causing the demon in question the be literally sliced and diced by the wires that had been imprisoning him. Sending both blood and pieces of said demon flying all over the place; oddly enough with none of it landing on Hyacinth despite the lack of shield.

But after everything was done, and she knew the demon in question wouldn’t be bothering her again or at least not for a long time, Hyacinth only had one thought in her head. Which was, how was she supposed to know the demon in question was an overload of the area she was in? He certainly didn’t seem strong enough to be one in her mind. And for that matter how was she supposed to know she’d become an overload of the area after defeating him?

At the same time, luckily, she had managed to keep her appearance and even species of demon hidden; even when she had been fighting. So, no one knew just who she was. Hell, from what she had seen from the reporters on the television later on that day, from some reported named Killjoy or something to that effect, they didn’t even know she was female in the first place. A major plus in Hyacinth’s mind as the less these demons knew about her, the less they would be able to prepare for her. Something that had the assassin in her just purring.

Though while she was happy about being currently known as big unknown, Hyacinth was sure this wouldn’t last as long as she would like. As even with the help of her invisible cloak she knew that sooner or later she would have to meet up with the other overlords, and they would want to know just who she was.

Which after that happened Hyacinth was sure who she was and what she looked like would soon known by anyone who wanted to know. But until than Hyacinth was left with a big question. Which was, what would she be doing with the territory she just gained.

As the demon before her had let it go to waste, at least he did in her mind. As while it wasn’t that big of a piece of territory it certain was worth more than what it had been being used for. What considering all the goat demon had been doing was so low time drugs, and even lower grade thuggish intimidation factor.

In fact, from what Hyacinth had been able to find out the overlord in question wasn’t respect or liked all that much by either the other overlords or even the demons that were in his territories.

If what Hyacinth had heard was correct about the demon she had defeated, he wouldn’t have been an overlord much longer anyway even if he hadn’t attacked her. As there were several others who had been planning on doing away with him themselves.

As all he did was do drugs and make others attack those that he felt insulted him. Not to mention seemed to have only got the position he had because of the recent extermination that had occurred. So yeah, he had no respect and had been starting to lose the small fear factor he had as well.

But knowing this, still left Hyacinth wondering just what she was going to do now as she had to do something with what she had just won, a business of some sort. If only to get a reputation out there to ensure others would attack her, because she knew the fear of how she had killed the goat demon would only stop them for so long. 

At the same time Hyacinth did want to make it so that, even if they didn’t know what she looked like, they sure as hell would learn to fear her name and her wrath; just like those on earth had. She wouldn’t ever be put in a vulnerable position, she wouldn’t be taken advantage of and she would ever let anyone ever control her. A promise she had made on earth and a promise she was going to try her damned hardest to ensure in hell as well.

It was just the how to do that that left Hyacinth question just what she would do next. As she was wondering just what type of business she was going to do. As there was no way she was going to continue on with what the previous overlord, who name she didn’t even care to learn, had been doing. That was just too low brow for her, not to mention a waste of her skills.

Hyacinth knew she had several different pathways she could currently take but now she was debating on rather or not she should continue her assassin skills by opening a sort of assassin guild, or if she should try something else.

But honestly what should she try, she didn’t want to anything to do with the more common ‘business’ that were out there. She didn’t want to sale drugs or sex, and she certainly didn’t want to be seen as some sort of bodyguard to a demon she’d soon kill than protect. Nor was she sure she wanted to bring a lot of attention towards her by openly broadcasting the fact she was an assassin either. 

As she didn’t want it out just what her skills were or who she was, at least not until she could get more of a reputation that is; as well as some protection for her set up as well. But she did need to do something, and something soon or Hyacinth knew there would be attack for her preserved weakness; something she had already dealt with soon after she had first become an overlord.

It was as she was thinking on this and thinking on how she wanted to spread her reputation soon that Hyacinth got an idea. She had many skills that she had learned while become an assassin, even if it was for a cover as she went on a kill.

After all she had learned how to do things like singing, dancing, acting, cooking, hell even hairstyling and professional makeup artist where things she had to learn. All skills master in the name of getting just that much closer to her target. Maybe she could use those skill in her business, teach others like her and really start up a secret assassin guild that would remain hidden until she felt it was right?

The more she thought of this the more Hyacinth found herself liking this idea, after all she had been supposed to take a student back when she had been alive. So why shouldn’t she take several off them, and start up her own guild one hidden under several different businesses? Though how to do that while still remaining completely unknown to the more common demons was the big question.

But hey she had her magic, her gold, her invisible cloak, and of course all the skills she had earned over the years to help her. There was no time like the present to try. Besides, she had been looking for a challenge hadn’t she.

Had she not, ended up in hell in the first place because she was looking for something to entertain herself with? Well, looks like she had gotten it, and it was time to roll up her sleeves and get to work to the best of her ability. Because as she had been taught, she refused to accept anything but the best from herself.


	3. chapter 3

Summary- Hyacinth (fem!Harry) fled from her so-called family when she was young and ended up being found by an assassin. Who upon seeing the skills she showed on the streets, despite not being there long, and feeling the power of her magic decided to take her as his student? Thus, the Black widow assassin was born, a killer who had a spider like way of killing with wire webs and poison. An assassin who was never caught, never seen and never missing a single target. But what happens after being hired to kill Voldemort and his followers Hyacinth ends up being killed herself? By a spell shot in her back by those that had hired her, and she ends up waking up in hell? How will life turn out for her? Will she find the family she has been secretly been longing for? Or will she continue on with the life she had been living before she ended up in hell in the first place? Why not both? This is a Harry Potter/ Hazbin hotel crossover

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Hazbin hotel, nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

A.N- That was inspired by chu1luc and her stories on Wattpad. Both the Hazbin hotel and the twisted wonderland stories.

** CHAPTER THREE **

Hyacinth had now been in hell for a good couple of years now, and for nearly all of that she had been able to be what the News, as well as several others in the area, had taken to calling the unknown Overlord. An Overlord who managed to stay in power, as well as stay respected or feared by the demons in their territory and all without anyone knowing anything about them; let alone what they actual looked like.

Something that Hyacinth knew was mainly due to her skills and the knowledge she had from her life as the Black Widow assassin. Not to mention the fact because she had only been an overlord for a few years, for a rather small territory at that, she was underestimated. But none the less, she had was rather proud of the name the Unknown Overlord; because of what it stood for. Just as she had been of her old name, back when she had still been alive.

After all the Death or Black Widow was a named to be feared, and she’d make it so the unknown Overlord would be the same. Or as some have called her, a certain news reporter with the very accurate name of Kate Killjoy, and her cohost Tom Trench being the one who started it all, Mr. Mysterious; as everyone seems to think she was a male Overlord for some reason.

Something that didn’t both Hyacinth as if they were looking for a male overlord than they certainly wouldn’t be looking that closely at her; as she was very obviously female. Which let her go through her plans and keeping what she was doing, not to mention who she was exactly, all the easier to hid. A fact anyone with a working brain would take full advantage of; just as Hyacinth had. After all, she did have to things she wanted to get done while she was in Hell.

Speaking of what she had been doing during the time she had been in Hell, Hyacinth had, in the last two or three years, finally got everything she wanted done set up. Having finally decided just what she was going to do with her share of Land in replacement for the rather poor job the previous, rather pathetic, Overlord had been doing; however little that may have been in the month or so he had actually been in power.

Hyacinth had found that there seemed to be a lot of assassin out there, even some that interestingly enough that could go to earth and kill those they were hired to by those in Hell; usually in revenge killings or something similar to that. Something that Hyacinth at the time had found rather interesting. But, at the same time, hadn’t even thought about hiring them to kill those that had stabbed her in the back.

As she already knew that her own guild had their hands on that, had long since take care of it for that matter. Besides, if anything, those fools would be welcoming any type of death at this point; considering how creative Hyacinth knew some of her people could get. 

Knowing this, relishing in it in fact, Hyacinth sure as hell wasn’t about to pay someone to grant them that wish. No let them suffer even more and really put out the message why you don’t mess with her old guild; it’s all dealbreakers were good for anyway. Sending a message.

Back to what Hyacinth had decided to do, which was that she too would do an assassin guild. But unlike the ones that were already here, which seemed to be either geared mainly towards earth or more brutal in your face obvious killing; most often with the killing being done in a public visible way. Her’s would be more hidden one, as subtle as a spider with its web, and one that would only work in Hell; as she felt that would be more of a Challenge.

Not only that, but Hyacinth had also set it up so her, and the guild she was in charge of, would not only be the silent assassins in the shadows but also the deadliest information gathers you could find. To do this, first Hyacinth had gathered those that would fit into what she had planned.

Making sure it was those that were not only interested in doing what she had set up but would also be both loyal as well as hard working. Not to mention willing to sign a rather binding contract to help ensure there would be no betrayals, similar to how it had been back on earth for her.

Then after gathering some of her fellow demons, which turned out the mainly be other females and more harmless, rather delicate looking male demons Hyacinth set the next part of her plan in to action, or what had been the next part of her plan back then. Which was to set up what looked more or less like a self-defense class of sorts.

It was a part of a cover to give an excuse to train the others like she had been, though on a lower level; as her skills too her many years from she was young to learn. Not that she was done learn as she continued you keep up with her training. But yes, she did put the others through training remarkably similar to what she was doing.

Which, with the help of her magic, Hyacinth had been able to get a building she had chosen to train in, only accessible by those she gave a pass to. A building that she went all out in ensuring it had everything she felt was needed; including what could basically be compared to a gravity room. It was honestly a building where all Hyacinth students learned what Hyacinth considered to be training; to be safe it fit right in there in Hell. As it was pure hellish training.

While she was doing this training, Hyacinth was also working herself to near exhaustion to get everything else she wanted to set up, actually set up in time. So, that by the time she had finished with the training she was giving all the others everything would be ready for what she wanted to get done.

To do this Hyacinth set up several more business fronts, which she purchased with the gold she had with her due to her bags. Then after buy the buildings, at a rather cheap price due to how damaged they had been, reinforced further as well as fully restored using her magic; the wonders of an overpowered repairing charm never made her happier.

Once she had this done, Hyacinth had turned them into businesses such as a restaurant that specialized in food from different places all over the world. Something Hyacinth had fun with considering she had been all over the world with her job as an assassin before she had died. Meaning she knew how to make many different types of foods as well as drinks; a good chunk of the alcoholic to boot.

As well a business for Healthcare, or really healing potions and first aid care; again, because to know how to best break a body you first must know how it works. Then because it was places people where rather loosed lipped in and seriously underestimated those in there. A beauty treatment center that acted both as a sort of spa with entertainment; more often than not either singing or dancers of some sort being the entertainment. Though nothing that would bring too much attention and all rather lighthearted.

After getting these businesses up in running, as well as warded, Hyacinth also made sure to put her own make of an Overlord on the stores in question; a mark that had appeared on her back when she had first turned seventeen back when she had been alive and a mark that apparently linked to her family lines. It was a mark she had placed up to let the all the others in Hell know her buildings were under the unknown Overlord’s protection. Even if they didn’t know she was the Overlord in question.

Just to ensure that less people where willing to risk attacking it. Though considering just how deadly the wards she had put in place, or as far as everyone else knew the Unknown Overlord had put in place, and the fact a lot of other demons had heard the sheer screams of agony the first Demon who attempted to break into one of the business let loose because of said ward, she wasn’t too worried about that happening.

Now after several years it was up and running smoothly. Not only bringing in money from the ‘business’ she was using as a cover, as well as an information catch all, but from those they had carefully ‘taken care’ of as well.

All without anyone knowing just what they were doing because of the magical request system Hyacinth had set up once the others training was complete enough for things to really get started. A request system that removed all forms of tracking and sent the letter to Harry to vet over to see if they would do the job, and the cost it would take to cover said job. With the Money being sent the same way the letter was for the job in question; in a half before and half after it’s done sort of way. As whom would do a job without ensuring a way to be paid for it first; especially in hell?

Currently Hyacinth found herself rather happy with how things were going, not to mention feeling more challenged then ever. What with keeping up with everything that needed to be done to keep her business running as smoothly as possible and still do the missions she wanted as well. She could safely say that she was no longer really bored anymore; as there was always something that could be done.

At the moment she was doing a bit of relaxation with her Basilisk venom poisoned tea off to the side of her, which happened to be a favorite of hers, and some paperwork that she was working on in front of her. Or to be more truthful another assassin request that had been sent to her on someone called Sir Pentious, who Hyacinth was planning on researching more on before deciding to take the request or not; or to send one of her girls after him instead.

At least that is what Hyacinth was doing when she heard the nearby TV come on with a very familiar show. One that she usually kept an ear out for because of the information it gave out as it was the only news channel in hell; no matter how biased it maybe at times.

Currently it looked as if Katie Killjoy was speaking about the latest mission that Hyacinth had recently taken. Where she had taken out a demon that had been trying to become something similar to an Overlord. If only below that as he didn’t have the necessary strength to be an actual Overlord just an overwhelming amount of cruelty.

Where Hyacinth had been hired to kill him, while making it painful and humiliating as possible by one of the victims of the demon in question. And considering the person who had hired her had told Hyacinth just why she had hired Harry in the first place Hyacinth had took quite a bit of joy in kill the other demon.

As she never liked rapes or pedophiles in the least but and loved making an example out of them. Just like she had done with the demon in question, and she must have done a rather good job of it, as Killjoy was singing her praises or rather was singing the Mysteries Overlord praises.

“Such a joyful occasion, I mean look at that blood splatter, the look of agony on the demon’s face. The fact the attack wasn’t noticed by anyone despite the fact there had to have been some seriously screaming and agony involved. Clearly a wonderful professional job by our dear Mysterious Overlord. “

Here Kate rather joyful face seemed to get a bit more forced and become the normal plastic cheerful tones Hyacinth had gotten used from other reporters as Killjoy continued on with the rest of the news.

Though she did have to admit the television reports in hell were certainly more interesting and a lot less restricted. Hell, she even had to snort a bit when Kate, after Trench hinting at the fact, he’d like to have sex with the one they were reporting on poured her steaming hot coffee right on his crouch calling him no crotch. Before going on to the next item on the schedule ignoring the screams of agony coming from Trench as she did so.

But as it turns out the next bit of information was something that had Hyacinth perking up slightly as she listened to Kate killjoy mention that they had an exclusive interview with the princess of hell. This seem to cause a lot of others to focus on the Television as well if only to see what was going on. Or at least it did until the majority of the demons found out just what the interview in question was about.

As it turns out the Princess of Hell, or as she seemed to want to be called Charlie, had planned out a hotel that she called happy hotel. Where she wanted demons to go and basically have a happy ending in heaven; which apparently delt with redemption in hell. Which she let everyone know in song of all things. Something Hyacinth noticed Killjoy didn’t look to happy about, and that a fight had started over it; on live Tv after Charlie had called her a Bitch.

But that isn’t what had Hyacinth focus at the moment, as she was having an internal debate with herself over what she had just listened to. She was rather interested in what Charlie had just been speaking about, not because she wanted to get to heaven or anything like that that.

As she honestly was having too much fun down here to ever want to do that. Finding herself being challenged in ways she had never been before, and thoroughly enjoying it. But she was interested because Hyacinth wanted information. As after all, Information had proven to be worth it’s weight in gold down here.

Not to mention Hyacinth knew that she had an image to uphold, one that would keep her further form being seen as the Overlord she really was. As far as any of the other demons around her knew Hyacinth was really what they considered a miss placed soul. One who regularly protected and helped those around her. Hell, she was giving homes to those who were lost or abandoned and even teaching them to defend themselves on top of that.

So, going to the hotel in question would really help the good girl image she currently had going on, while let her get the information she wanted to get on top of that. But did she want to go to this happy hotel in the first place? And if so, did she want to do it now or did she wait and see what happened?


End file.
